Goodbye
by Jirachi the Legend
Summary: It has been a few weeks after Misty had to leave Ash. She remembers all the good times they had together as she waits for the day when they will meet up again. [some AAML]


**Goodbye…**  
Jirachi The Legend

_It has been a few weeks after Misty had to leave Ash. She remembers all the good times they had together as she waits for the day when they will meet up again. (some AAML)_

¸.·´ .·´"))  
((¸¸.·´ ..·´ :¦-  
:¦- ((¸¸.·´

I think that was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I never thought that it would come to an end. I never though I'd ever had to leave him. I can't believe it's all over. For the past five years I've been by his side every step of the way, and now…now I'm alone. I never realised how lucky I was to be with him all those years, even when we fought and argued, even when I constantly put him down and called him dense. We were best friends and I never realised, though I guess something deep inside me always knew…

That day had just flown past me, it felt like a dream. Or rather, a nightmare. Heading back home for the first time in over two years…for the first time without him. I can't believe I let him go…after all we've been through…I can't believe he didn't try and stop me. He means the world to me. When I wake up every morning on the sofa in a Pokémon Center or in a sleeping bag in the middle of some forest, I could always see his face. Knowing he was beside me was comforting, I thought I could do anything. He helped me to believe in myself.

Leaving Ash to return to the Cerulean Gym…I never thought the end would be so near…I never thought it would turn out like this…with a simple 'goodbye'. I think about him always. The gym is huge and lonely and barely any trainers come in any more. I mostly lose when they do, I just can't focus anymore. When I used to battle Team Rocket, I did it for Ash. When I battled other trainers, he was always there to cheer me on. It doesn't feel right without him.

I'll never forget the 10 year old boy that I fished out of a pond. The scrawny wimp carrying a Pikachu who borrowed my bike and later blew it to smithereens…the dense 15 year old who still to this day, believes I only followed him because of my broken bike…He was my greatest friend, still is and I hope forever will be. I really can't stand being without him, thinking of him on his adventures again…without me…I wonder if it feels strange for him? Or maybe he doesn't really notice I'm gone…maybe he only thought of me as the annoying redhead who liked to pick fights with him and put him down. I hope he could see through that. I hope he knows how much I care for him…he must…

As another day comes to an end, I sit by my window and strain my eyes to see the stars above. The bright lights of Cerulean City mostly override them, but usually I can see a few. I wonder if Ash is looking at the same stars…all the way in Hoenn? I wonder if he is thinking of me…I wonder if he is happy.

I guess hiding my feelings for Ash for so long took its toll, now I have to spill my heart to the stars and moon, hoping against hope that Ash won't discard me as another "friend" he met along the way, and didn't bother to ever see again. I suppose I must have had an impact on his life. I've always wondered about the way things turned out. If I hadn't run away from home on that very day, I might never had met Ash…if he hadn't been so careless as to strike a Spearow with a rock, I may never have looked into his deep russet eyes…if I had never followed him to the Viridian Pokémon Center in the first place, I might never have met him properly. It can't just be a big coincidence, it has to be destiny…and all I can do is hope that maybe someday, destiny will bring us back together again.

**Fin **

¸.·´ .·´"))  
((¸¸.·´ ..·´ :¦-  
:¦- ((¸¸.·´

Well I hope you enjoyed that. It was just a small AAML oneshot that I came up with. Please review because it makes me feel like writing more if I know people actually like reading my fics!  
Thanks, Sarah

¸.·´ .·´"))  
((¸¸.·´ ..·´ :¦-  
:¦- ((¸¸.·´


End file.
